The Funeral
by i can't care
Summary: Jace has died, and Clary must accept it. But Clary find a suprise at the funeral. Might be a one shot, possible a longer story. Who knows, lets take it day by day. :)


**Hey guys! I'm really in the mood to write a quick story that brings on major feels, and I'm very good at depressing stories **** So now, enjoy (If you can!) BTW, sorry for any spelling errors or grammatical errors, its late and I just needed to get this out. **

She stared down at his body, laying all spread out, like he was flying. A sad smile crossed her face, and she leaned forward to tuck a stand of golden hair behind his ear. He didn't move at all. A tear escaped from her one eye and she bit her lip in attempt to not cry. But it didn't work. Silent tears came streaming down her face, and she stifled a sob.

Izzy came forward and embraced her friend, patting her gently on the back and turning Clary so she could cry on her shoulder. Jace still didn't move. Her cries grew louder, turning into mini screams, but Izzy not Clary took notice. But the crowd of people around them did. They stared at them, judging them with sad faces, pity written across every one of them. Clary cried out, a longing howl, and Izzy grabbed her head hard and shoved it in warm shoulder in attempt to stifle the noise and comfort her friend.

As she did so, she looked around at the people whispering to one another_. _ She could hear their whispers in her head. _Aw, poor girls, _and _Let her cry, it must be terrible for them. _Izzy stared defiantly at them with a look that she hoped said she could care for herself. She let out a long warning hiss to everyone in the room, and they all averted their eyes. But Izzy too felt sorrow.

A black tear escaped from her eyes, and she squeezed them shut in attempt to refrain them from releasing. But she tried in vain. The makeup covered tears came flowing faster and faster, and soon she was pressing her head and wiping her eyes in the red heads shaking head.

The two cried for a good half an hour before Clary lifted her mascara stricken face to see izzy's face too covered in the black streams. A small giggle escaped her at the atrocity that the strong, beautiful Izzy didn't look her best. The grief truly got to her. Izzy opened her eyes to see the giggling red head and laughed a loud bellow of a laugh. Their emotions were simply too high. The pair grabbed each other, this time laughing together for some time before the laughs quickly turned to sobs again.

"Why, Izzy? Why would someone do this to me beautiful Jace? We were so happy, he was so perfect!" Clary screamed/ cried at Izzy, and Izzy's only reply was to cry more.

They lost track of how much time they spent hugging each other in tears, but after a long while they separated and looked down at Jace.

Clary saw him as her boyfriend. The most perfect, beautiful, kind, gentle, understanding man there ever was. He was hers. He was gone.

Izzy saw her brother. The boy who pulled her pigtails when they were younger and chased away the boys when they were older. The man who protected her. And now he was gone.

Silent black streams came down both of their faces as they stared at the boy they both loved for a few more minutes before closing the casket with heavy hearts and turned away in unison, shaking with tears.

The Pair descended down the stairs of the church, the candles glowing around them, and they stepped on a royal blue carpet. All the other mourners left a long time ago after seeing they would not get a moment with the man they hardly knew.

Clary was wearing a short black dress that fanned out around mid-thigh, and was strapless with a sweetheart neckline. It was something Jace had pointed out a store a long time ago, and kidding around he pointed at it and said _If I ever die, where that to me funeral!_ Clary had whacked him in the arms before continuing the laugh. They strolled down the street, perfectly happy. It was only right she wore this to the place he deemed fit.

Izzy was wearing a tight long lacy black dress with one shoulder covered in flat flowers. Her hair was pulled up into a fancy twisted bun and her makeup- which used to be perfect, now lay splattered across her face.

Just as Izzy and Clary where about to reach the floor of the steps, the door burst open and young blond girk burst in in tears. She too was wearing a black dress and a black small handbag. Her blue eyes were glassy with tears as she looked up at the startled Izzy and Clary.

"I'm so sorry! Am I too late?!" she cried out, rubbing her eyes vigorously. Clary and Izzy looked at each other in total confusion, and Izzy leaned down to her and replied in a gentle voice.

"You almost were, sweets, but good thing we didn't leave yet, we were just about to," She explained in a sweet voice. The girl looked up, hope swelling in her eyes.

"C-Can in still s-see him?" she stuttered. Izzy leaned back up to look at Clary who nodded slightly in approval. Izzy nodded as well and opened her mouth before closing it, then opening it again, this time, her voice was tinted with a bit of feral and curiosity.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" she asked. The girl looked up, out of breath, before knotting her hands in her dress and looking nervous.

"W-well I was his girlfriend," she explained, looking nervous. Izzy looked at Clary, who looked pale before she dropped to the ground, stiff. Izzy opened her mouth, before gently reaching a hand out to the girl, ignoring Clary (**Not that she was being rude-she just knew Clary was alright.)** the girl took it, confused, and Izzy lead her up to the casket and opened it slowly. She watched as the girl opened her mouth in a cry before shoving her fist in it and turning for comfort to Izzy. Izzy held the girl with a new dominance until the girl calmed down and shifted away from Izzy, flattening her dress and touching her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I- I- I just couldn't control myself, I mean," the girl choked on her tears, "We were in love," she cried. Izzy held out an hand to hold her shoulder, and looked comfortingly into her eyes.

"I'm sorry to break it to you sweets, but you weren't," She said calmly. The girl floundered for words for seconds, her emotions changing for wanting to cry to wanting to punch Izzy.

"What?" she croaked finally. Izzy held out one hand and pointed to Clary's passed out body.

"He was in love with that girl. He was cheating on her with you. I'm so sorry, but he simply couldn't be more in love with you than her. They went through hell and back to be together. I'm so sorry," she said sympathetically. The girl choked for a second, before growing dizzy and collapsing as well next to Izzy.

Izzy smiled sadly at the girls passed out before her before taking a few deliberately slow steps in her high pumps to the edge of the stairs where she sat down, biting her lip to refrain from crying. As she sat, she let it out. She cried and screamed and cursed. How could Jace get himself into this mess? She just cried until she could cry no more.

Outside the sun set, and Izzy curled up in her fancy dress, not caring that it rode up or that her feet hurt. She hurt inside too much to care what she physically felt like. Gently, she put her hands below her head and fell asleep.

The church was still that night with no sounds but the girls breathing softly in their sleep, forgetting their cares the only way they could. Through sleep.


End file.
